The heartache and suffering will soon fade
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: Klaroline story set during/after the events of 4x21 where Carolines mother dies and Klaus is back in town to help Caroline during this heartbreaking time. x
1. chapter 1: Intent on calamity

**Klaroline - following 4x21 Silas encounter.**

**This is just a short story, will be a few paragraphs at the most which revolves around Klaus helping Caroline through the heartache of her mothers tragic death. yes her mother actually dies in my version. **

**anything recognizable belongs to the creators on the show. i do not own tvd or the characters unfortunately so enjoy and please Read and Review, would love to hear your thoughts. :)**

Her eyes begin to flutter as she regains consciousness; the events that just played out quickly come rushing back. Her eyes are fully open now and she sits up slowly putting both hands to her chest where the stake was buried into her heart earlier. Then she picks up her phone, glances at her surroundings and starts to run.

'Caroline!' Matt shouts and turns her to face him. 'Where the hell have you been?'

'Matt! We have to get out of here.'

'No wait! Caroline wait, it's okay!'

'No it's not okay, Silas is out there and he, he made me think that he was Klaus and…'

'Wait what are you talking about? What would Silas want with you?'

'He's trying to get to Bonnie, do you know where Bonnie is?'

'If I knew where she was then I wouldn't bother with you!' he then grabs her by throat with both hands. 'Now get me Bonnie or I'm going to kill someone, maybe I will start with your mother!'

'Ahhh' she forces the hands off her throat and runs up the steps but then bumps into someone's chest. It's Klaus. Well Silas actually.

'No one in the house can help you, find Bonnie I will kill the person you love the most.' He throws her down the steps.

'AHHH!' Caroline gets to her feet and quickly flees back to get to her mom.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About an 1 hour later..

'Bonnie hasn't called back yet. I Just don't understand why she hasn't called.' Caroline tells he mom.

Then they her a knock at the door.

'Caroline!' Caroline rushes to the door and finds Bonnie there.

'There you are.' She replies but takes a halt at the door.

'What's going on? Are you alright?'

'I've been calling you for hours.'

'Sorry, I came as soon as I got the message.' She tries to open the door.

'Caroline let me in. let me help.'

'How do I know it's you? Silas keeps getting into my head, attacking me, he, he says he wants to know where you are. He threatened my mother.'

'Caroline.' Her mother says as she walks behind her.

'Mom just stay there.' She said looking back to her and then to Bonnie.

Bonnie tries to open the door again.

'Caroline. That is not your mother.'

The door flies open.

Caroline then turns to Bonnie and then back to see … Silas' face

'OMG!'

'Did you really think you could hide from me Bonnie?' He states.

'I'm here now. What did you do to her mother?'

'She's right where you left her.'

'Mom!' She runs to the living room and sees Liz's body on the floor in front of the sofa. 'Mom.' She sits down on her knees next to her. Both hands beside her mom's body

'I thought you and I were on the same side.' Silas speaks again, looking straight towards Bonnie.

'The full moon isn't for two more days; I've been gathering my strength. Preparing myself.'

'You're the only one who can do the spell, so I can't hurt you, but I can hurt the people you love. You do understand that right?'

'I understand, I will do your spell, I will drop the veil and I will help you die I promise. Just don't hurt my friends.'

Caroline puts her hands to her mother's neck. 'Oh god.' She bites into her wrist and puts it to her mum's mouth while holding her chin. 'Please. Please, please, please. Mom!'

'Your promise is binding Bonnie; you break it you have to answer to me.'

'I won't break it.'

'Then you should leave this house right now and the next time I come looking for you I expect you to be waiting.'

'Mom. Come on. Open your eyes mom. You need my blood in your system. 'Caroline shouts still holding her bloody wrist to her mouth.

'Come on mom!' she lifts her hands off and puts them beside herself and stares at her mother's body.

'At least let me call someone to help her.' Bonnie asks.

Silas just nods and then escorts Bonnie out the door.

'Please mom! Wake up! Mommy! Mom!' Caroline pleads.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salvatore estate…

After finally getting Elena's emotions back on Damon has gone upstairs putting Elena to bed after she passed out from exhaustion downstairs while Stefan's sat in the Salvatore living room playing with the last bit of bourbon left in his glass when someone walks into the room.

'Klaus? I thought you left.' Stefan states.

'Well, I have some unfinished business to sort out here first.'

'what brings you too my door at this ungodly hour?'

'I'm looking for Rebekah, thought you might know where she is. how's the doppelganger?'

Stefan was about to reply when his phone rings. The caller reads Bonnie. ' excuse me.' He says to Klaus.

'Bonnie, where have you been the past few days? We were all worried'

'Hey Stefan I don't have any time to explain, you just need to go to Caroline's now.'

'Why Bonnie what's wrong?' he then takes a quick glance at Klaus and sets his bourbon glass on the side.

'It's her mom, just please will you check and see if she's okay, I have to go Stefan!' the line went dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time of trying to resuscitate her mom and feeding her more blood Caroline then grabs a needle from a medical bag, presses it into her neck, drawing blood out. 'This will work.' She tries to tell her self. She then presses the needle into her mother's chest and slowly brings the needle back out so the blood goes into her system. Keeping one hand on Liz's arm and the other on her chest, waiting to her a heartbeat.

'Mom. Open your eyes. Come on wake up. You have to wake up. You have to see me graduate. I swear, I swear I'll get you out of this town and you a nice man and. Mom.'

She starts crying uncontrollably. The realization finally hitting her. She's dead. Her mom is dead.

Stefan and Klaus both walk into the room, surprised by the scene.

'Caroline.' Klaus says in a low tone, gradually moving towards her with Stefan at the side.

She turns quickly on her knees.

'NO!, GET AWAY FROM ME.' She stumbles backwards. 'You killed her; you killed the only person I had left.' Pointing towards her mother's dead, lifeless body.

'Sweetheart, I didn't kill her.'

'Yes you did, you said If I didn't find out where Bonnie is, you would kill her.' She isn't shouting anymore, just simply replaying what's just happened inside her head.

Both Stefan and Klaus realize this was Silas's doing.

'He didn't kill her Caroline.' Stefan tells her in a reassuring voice, still stood to her left near the entrance of the living room.

'Caroline sweetheart, it's me.' He crouches down and starts to move closer but again she flinches.

'What shall we do? How do we convince her were not Silas?' Stefan speaks up again getting more and more worried by the second. Silence fills the rooms for several seconds, with only the sounds of the baby-vamp crying.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore and spoke about the first memory that came to mind, not caring if Stefan was there at all. 'Remember at my family's ball, I gave you a silver bracelet which you accepted only to then later on throw back in my face and talk to me about not trying to understand people?'

She then looks up into his eyes, still slightly unsure whether to trust him or not. Silas really did mess with her head. 'Klaus?' she barely managed to get out.'

'It's me love.' He then begins to move towards her crouching down on his knees to meet her tear filled eyes and gives her a quick smile.

Her cries become louder and more tears begin to roll down her faces. He places his hand on the side of her face and wipes some away and suddenly she collapses in his arms. He was completely shocked by her actions, placing one hand round her waist to hold her limp body and one hand on her shoulder.

'She's really gone.' She muffles into his chest.

'Shh, it's okay love.' He tries to say in a soft tone, own tears starting to fill his eyes at the sight of his little ray of light looking so broken, her cries becoming weaker every second. 'Shh, let it out; just let it all out Caroline.' And she does just that. Klaus and Stefan share a few small gazes of worry.

'I'll take care of the situation.' Stefan tells Klaus. 'Just help her.'

Nodding to Stefan, Klaus carefully lifts Caroline up off the floor and quickly lays her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her small fragile frame. He then sits beside her places one hand on her cheek and brushing a few more tears away he says 'you need to rest now love.' He kisses her softly on her forehead and gets up and leaves the room still hearing he whimpers while descending the staircase towards the living room where Stefan sits on the sofa.

'I called the police, they will be here soon.' Stefan whispers.

Klaus sits beside Stefan. 'I can't believe what's happened. I swear to god I'm going to rip Silas to shreds.' Klaus growls anger finally taking it's place.

'She's not going to want to stay here.' Stefan looks up to Klaus and continues 'and she shouldn't with Silas around. You should take her away from this town for a while. She needs someone right now and I don't offer enough with Elena and Damon on my case now wanting to hunt Katherine down and take her life.'

'If she wants to leave then I will take her, but I won't do it against her will Stefan.'

'I know.' He simply replies. Then the police cars pull up in front of the house and come rushing in.

**thank you for reading, please read and review...any suggestion our welcome. I am thinking about making a Klaroline drabble series so if anyone has any requests i would love to hear them to...again thanks :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Untouchable

**Here's just a small update for you guys, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorite's i means a lot...i do not own tvd or the characters..enjoy :)**

It was around 4am in the early hours of Thursday morning; Stefan left hours ago after answering the questions from the police and cleaning up downstairs and returned home. _I however refused to leave my little ray of light alone, I will never forget the look on her face when the realization of her mother's death came crashing down over her beautiful features. She is so pure, full of light, strong and to be totally honest I'm not sure how she is going to cope, the last person she could ever call family was taken from her in merely seconds and it's all because of some stupid fucking 2,000 year old vampire that has nothing better to do than wait for death. When I get my hands on him I swear I will rip him to pieces for what he has done to her. I should have been there for her when she needed me, instead of snooping around New Orleans making promises with witches for Elijah so he can have his little family. Whatever happens to Hayley is none of my concern anymore, not that it ever truly was but I will refuse to leave my sweet little Caroline alone for even a second. _

Her eyes then flutter open, the morning sun reflecting off her beautiful golden hair. Slowly arising from her sleep she takes a quick scan of the room to remember her surroundings and rubs her eyes. The tear stains still remain and she didn't say a word for several minutes as the memories slowly creep back in.

'Morning sweetheart.' He speaks as he slowly sits down opposite her on the bed looking straight in her eyes and seeing every emotion possibly flying through them. She doesn't move a muscle, then he tilts her head so her eyes meet with his and it's like she has shut herself down, blocked everything out of sight and refuses to retaliate to anything or anyone.

'How about you go and take a shower and clear your head, then come downstairs, ok love'

She just simply nods and slowly makes her way to the bathroom and Klaus descends the stairs heading towards the kitchen and retrieves some blood from the fridge, he would prefer from the vein but under no circumstances will he let her out of sight until he knows she's ok.

**Thanks again for reading - Please review :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath vs sorrow

**here's another short update for you guys...i do not own tvd or the characters...enjoy and please keep the reviews coming i love them :) xxx**

After taking a much needed shower to mentally wash the blood stains of her mother off her body, Caroline headed down the stairs coming to a halt when she enters the living room. She will never look at it the same again, instead of visioning numerous amounts of sleepovers with Elena and Bonnie, chatting about boys, clothes and other non-important banter. Now this will always be the place where she held her mother as the life left her small fragile body.

Klaus noticing her discomfort and distress slowly makes his way to her. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he looks deeply into her eyes examining everything that is passing through those heavenly clear blue eyes. _'Sweetheart, you need to feed.'_ He says in a low voice as he carefully guides her to the kitchen island and then hands her the bag.

Her response was hesitant, but her vampire features suddenly take over and she literally rips the bag apart. The feeling of letting her emotions out through anger felt incredibly rapturous to her surprise. The sudden urge to act out took over and she flashes into the hall and flings the pictures off the wall, not giving the slightest fuck of where they end up. Her anger slowly rising she turns to the living room and flips everything upside down.

Several minutes passed and Klaus was just stood there staring at her in absolute shock, he would never have thought this was how she would express her emotions. She was getting more and more frantic by the second and she doesn't even notice that she repeatedly keeps catching her own skin in the process. They both know she will heal but he will not let her hurt herself like this. He flashes in front of her grabbing both her wrist holding them up to his chest, she tries to fight him during her lash-out but he was too strong, he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her towards his chest, which hold her arms in place. She continues to put up a pretty decent fight but eventually she was worn out and the tears begin to fall again. Usually she would hold them back but this time she didn't feel like she had to. Her uncontrollable cries become more evident now as they keep getting louder and with everyone Klaus could feel her pain. He hates to see her so broken, vulnerable, weak. His Caroline who always stands her ground finally let go and all he could do was hold her.

Klaus doesn't fear anything in this world and why should he? He can't die, only from the white oak stake he is immortal and is the strongest creature on the planet. But he fears her unhappiness; he made a promise to himself that night at his family's ball. He would make her happy not matter what, even if it did not involve him. All he wants in life is for her to never feel vulnerable, weak, disconsolate and alone.

**thanks for reading... :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Just smile

**Another update for you guys, aren't you lucky not usually this quick...again thank you for the reviews they are great.**

**i do not own tvd or the characters...enjoy :)**

'Shh, everything will be okay love. Besides it's your graduation tomorrow if I remember correctly.' He whispers lightly into her ear. The only response was a nod of her head.

'_beep, beep'_ Klaus's phone goes off, he pulls out of their embrace and grabs it from his back pocket and places it to his ear, while Caroline flashes upstairs onto her bed.

'Elijah'

'Niklaus, I just called to ask when you will be arriving back in New Orleans, the witches are growing impatient, eager to start the first part of the plan for Marcel.'

'I'm not coming back Elijah.'

'I'm afraid I do not understand Niklaus' Elijah said with confusion.

'A lot of things have occurred mainly including Silas while I was in New Orleans and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon so the witches will just have to wait wont they' Klaus responded with slight venom in his voice, not wanting to reveal the real reason he cannot depart from this small town.

Just as Elijah was about to speak Stefan walks through the door of the Forbes house. 'Brother I will call back later.' And he presses the red button and slides the phone back into his pocket. Turning to Stefan giving him a small smile filled with concern.

'I just came to see how she is.' he says. Stefan walks further into the room taking in the chaos that has been caused. 'What happened in here?'

'Caroline had a slight moment of fury, she's upstairs.' He tells him pointing to the staircase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Stefan walks into her rooms she immediately rushes to him embracing in a hug for several minutes. 'Stefan' she whimpers, clutching onto him. He pulls her back holding her upper arms and whispers 'hey' he gives her a concerned smile.

'What am I supposed to do Stefan, she's gone and I have no one left to live for. I didn't even get to say goodbye.' She starts to from tears in her eyes once again.

'It will get better Caroline, I promise. It's going to take some time but before you know it you will be back to your old self.

They talked for a while as he comforted her. Eventually convincing her to attend graduation he says 'I need to get back to Damon, now I'll see you tomorrow and I expect to see that smile of yours. Okay.'

She manages to get out a slight chuckle out before he leaves. 'Thanks Stefan, bye.'

'Bye Caroline.' He says before descending the stairs, offering Klaus a quick smile, holding the only thanks he could offer and returning to the boarding house.

Caroline stands next to her bed still holding her smile and for the first time forgetting about the events of yesterday.

'Now that's what I like to see.' Klaus says bringing Caroline out of her trance. Her attention now focused on his well-known smirk that is charming as well as annoying all at once.

'Hi, thank you…for before I mean.'

'There's no need to thank me love. Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day sweetheart?' he states.

'I don't want to go outside, especially with Silas still roaming around town.' She replies with fear.

His face immediately changes, moving towards her and states in a serious tone 'I will never let anything happen to you Caroline, he won't get to you again, I won't let him, I promise you.'

She just stares in his eyes for a while before nodding her head. 'Now what do you have to do around here?' he says in a slightly more enthusiastic voice.

'Not much, only books or movies.' She replies. 'Well pick a film sweetheart ill bring up some beverages.' She flashes him a smile and makes her way to the collection of movies under her television cabinet and scans through them.

He comes back into the room with a few blood bags and a bottle of bourbon and sits them on one of the bedside table. He then walks and crouches down next to her.

'What movies do you like?' she asked.

**please review and tell me what you think so far, also requests/ ideas are welcome...thanks xxx**


	5. Author's Notes

**Authors notes**

sorry this is not an update, i would like to thank everyone for there reviews they mean a lot and i would like you to PM me or include in your review which movie you think should be watched in the next chapter between Caroline and Klaus... i'm thinking it should be a funny movie to lighten the mood, but any suggestions are welcome. i am really struggling to decide which would be the best to use so please send me your suggestions and ideas. thank you. xx :)


	6. Chapter 5: Laughter heals for now

**hi, decided to update again for you guys, i have used one of my favorite films, it's hilarious i love it. thanks again for your reviews. it really make it worth the effort writing for all of you. **

**i do not own tvd or the characters...unfortunately. :) enjoy**

'It's your choice sweetheart, but nothing too emotional like the notebook for example or…' he was about to finish when she cut him off.

'How about horrible bosses or the hangover?'

'Which ever you prefer, love.' He replies as he takes a seat on the right side of her bed next to where he placed the blood bags and bourbon.

Caroline inserted the disc in the DVD player, grabbed the remote and sat on the other side of the bed, eager to get on with the movie.

'What have you chosen love?' he asks taking the bourbon bottle from the side and taking a sip.

'Horrible bosses, it's really funny.' She responds then grabs the bottle out of Klaus's grasp and taking a huge gulp.

They both just sat drinking the bourbon and a few blood bags while occasionally laughing at the movie. Klaus didn't say anything but Caroline couldn't help but mouth the words with the actors on screen and adding comments about the situations that occurred.

When her favorite scene came on she couldn't help but say the words out loud.

**(_Scene from the film.)_**

'Come in.'

'Julia, you needed to see me….ohh shit!'

'Have a seat dale.'

'Do I have too?'

'Please.'

'Sure. It's a little ridiculous.'

'Look dale you know, I, I know that I like to fool around a work right. And you know I might even cross the line a bit, but the last thing I want to do Is, is make you uncomfortable. Well I mean it's just not professional, you know and I pride myself on being a professional. So from now on what I would like you to do is just tell me when and if I cross the line. Ok.'

'Ok…now.'

'What.'

'Well now your kind of crossing a line, cause your naked.'

'Errrmmm, am not naked dale, can you see my pussy?'

She starts to laugh knowing what the rest of the scene includes.

'Mmmmm, true but I think even that…really even saying the word pussy is crossing the line.'

'That's crossing the line?'

'Little bit.'

'You're starting to sound like a little faggot there dale.'

Klaus couldn't care less about the movie; he was fascinated and intrigued by Caroline's laughter that filled the room. She was to into the movie to realise he inched close to the middle of the bed lying against the headboard.

When the movie ended Caroline switched the television off and went to the bathroom to change into her nightwear, even though it was only around nine, she was exhausted from everything that happened these past few days. She makes her way to her bed once again, Klaus was about to get up when she placed her hand on his arm. 'Will you stay, till I fall asleep?' she asked once again showing her vulnerable side. 'Of course love.' He replied and turned on his side to face her, there faces almost touching.

'Things get better you know Caroline, you won't always feel empty without her here. Eventually you will be able to get back up ready to face the rest of the world and its problems. Like I once said, you're strong, you're full of light and you may not see it now but over time although you will never forget, you will think back upon the memories here and realizes that there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I know you blame yourself for her death, but it is not your fault sweetheart, don't feel guilty for something that happen out of your control.'

A few tear escape her eyes as she replays the image in her head. She looks into his eyes and gives a week smile only to receive one in return. Without hesitating she moves closer to Klaus and buries her head in his chest wanting to just drift away into a deep dreamless sleep.

He didn't expect this from her. She actually voluntarily seeked warmth and comfort from me. Coming back to reality I slowly wrap my arms around her small beautiful frame. I want to enjoy this moment as much as I can because before you know it she will be back to locking away her feelings and desires and focus on her friends.

**thanks everyone for reading...please keep the reviews coming i love reading your opinions, thanks :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation night

**Hello lovelies, i would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews i have received if you requested anything don't worry i will be taking everything into consideration and hopefully i will fulfill your wishes in this story. **

**i do not own tvd or the characters...although i wish i did.**

**hope you all enjoying my story! here you go...**

_As the parents slowly filled up the seats facing the podium ready for the new mayor: Bonnie's dad to start the ceremony, I couldn't help but feel sad and depressed that my mother was never going to witness my graduation, I remember when we used to talk about this day and how much she looked forward to her one and only daughter succeed and progress in her life. I can't help the few tears that creep there way down my cheeks. It was time for the speech, I had been preparing myself for this since I started organizing this ceremony, and I asked one of my not so close friends from the cheer-leading squad to do it for me. After the speech ended, and I must say Claire did a great job I quickly made my way over to Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and Elena ready for the grand photo, although now it didn't feel so grand. We chatted among ourselves for a while, to be honest I wasn't really listening to them at all, so I made my way over to sit in one of the empty seats with my flowers in hand that everyone received to pass to a family member, I just closed my eye lids and thought about my parents and how happy they would be at this moment. My mother would probably be crying and would start talking about how much I have grown and my dad if he would have showed up would start lecturing me on my education and other necessities in life including money. Suddenly I felt the air shift and I pointed my gaze in the direction to my left. _

'Are you alright love?' He asked with a smile on his faced but also mixed with concern.

'I'm fine.' I smiled back.

_We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, and then I thought about the flowers I had yet to give away, my first thought would have been to pass them to Stefan for everything he helped me with in the past year, but I decided against it and passed them over to Klaus. He just stared at me with confusion._

'Considering I have no family left to give them too, I thought you might as well have them as a thank you for this week, I guess.' _And there it was again, that smirk I love and hate so much._

'As you wish my love.' _He then stood up from his seat and placed his hand out._

'Come on; let's go get some lunch shall we.' _I placed my hand in his as he helped me up and then linked with his arm as we made our way to the grill I presume._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On the way to the grill I discarded of my red gown and cap, which left me in a pretty yellow floral dress, resting just above the knee. We both made our way over to an empty booth situated in the right corner of the grill and sat opposite one another. _

'What would you like to drink?' _he asked me politely. I thought for a while and replied with _'Champagne, I feel like celebrating.'

_I watched as he made his way to the bar. The grill was packed tonight filled with groups of family members gathering round celebrating the next chapter in their children's new life's that await them. Near the pool table I noticed Matt and Stefan playing against each other while Elena watched from the side-lines and Bonnie must have gone out with her parents, actually come to think of it Bonnie is the only one with family left, well who bothered to show up in Matt's case in our little as Klaus likes to call 'Scooby-doo gang.' I was brought out of my trance by the sound of glasses hitting the hard surface which lay below me._

'Enjoy love.' _He said whilst once again smiling at me with those deep green eyes that I never seem to want to veer from, they hold so many emotions inside which he does not like to express. I find it fascinating._

_Myself and Klaus stayed and ate the basic food that we didn't necessarily need to consume given that we are vampires and made some conversation. We decided to leave at around 9.00, there was an after party going on at the Lockwood mansion but I really didn't feel up to it. All I wanted to do was rest and try not to think about my mother too much. As we were approaching my front porch I froze. Klaus immediately stepped in front of me with both hands placed on my shoulders giving me that look of pure concern. _

'What's the matter sweetheart?'

_It took me a while to get my words together and I replied _'I don't want to stay here tonight.' _I physically couldn't, going back in side and being thrown into all the memories would just make me feel the pain again and I didn't want to end the day on a low because it was going quite well. _

'You could always stay with me.'

_I nodded my head, anywhere was better than my house. It didn't take long to reach the mansion. The sheer beauty that it held both inside and out was just amazing. It catches my eye each and every time. I made my way through to the living area and deposited myself on one of the black leather sofas. They were extremely comfy. Klaus kindly brings us a glass of wine mixed with blood each as he too deposits himself beside me. _

'Did you enjoy today love?'

'Yes, I did actually. Finally having Elena back to herself and everyone else was just in a better mood than normal now that Bonnie took care of Silas. Although there will probably be a whole new problem awaiting everyone in the morning. After all it is mystic falls, it practically welcomes danger.

_He chuckled at my statement I was about to continue when he intercepted. _'Indeed it does, but I think it's safe to say there are no more problems yet at least and I'm glad you had fun.

_I returned his smile and we just sat there staring into each other's eyes forever. _

Klaus got up taking the empty glass from Caroline's hand and went to refill them in the kitchen. He makes his way back to the living room where Caroline has fallen asleep on the sofa. Putting the glasses down, admiring her beauty for a short moment he knelt down and slowly lifted her up into his arms, her head placed in between his neck and made his way upstairs to his room. He gently places her on the left side and pulls the covers over her small frame. Kneeling down tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and placing his lips to her forehead he whispers. 'Sweet dreams, Caroline.'

**well i hope this was a good enough chapter and it was slightly longer to. once again if you have and ideas or requests don't be afraid to ask...PM me.**

**Review please! they are so lovely to read. i love you guys! xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Mixed emotions

**I'm back. here's another extra long update for you guys. i have included some people's requests in this chapter and hope you like it.**

**i do not own tvd or the characters. please review and enjoy. :)**

The sun came shining through the drapes and reflected of her golden curls as she awakes from her slumber, slowly lifting into a sitting position and rubbing her eyes to gain full sight of her surroundings that are unfamiliar to her.

'Morning' _that's right I'm at the mansion. But I never actually left the living room._

'Morning' She replies with a smile.

He was about to respond when his phone cut him off. Elijah's name flashing on the screen.

'I'll be right back, love.' He left the room and headed down the grand white staircase.

Caroline gets out of the bed and starts to walk around the room; it's huge and filled with antiques. She may not have been around all those years ago to understand the hidden meaning behind such grandeur, but she could always admire.

'Elijah, I don't care about what you have to say, I'm staying here and that's final!' she heard Klaus yell down the phone obviously getting frustrated with the call.

'Niklaus, you cannot just abandon Hayley, this is our only chance at our family. Please brother doesn't throw it away.'

'I am not throwing anything away Elijah, if I remember correctly specifically told the witches to kill Hayley and the child and be done with it. But you just had to cut in and be the annoying hopeful brother you always have been.'

'I know you Niklaus, this is what you do, push your problems to the side when you can't deal with them, but you have been given a second chance brother, to have a child like you used to want back when we were human. I know the mother isn't your favorite person right now but unlike Rebekah I still believe in our family and I refuse to give up this opportunity at gaining our lives back.'

_What? No that's not true; it's impossible vampires cannot procreate and with Hayley, come on could he stoop any lower. Hayley, the one who helped Tyler turn his hybrids against him, the one who snapped my bloody neck. Bitch. How could he do this? He sent Tyler away from me and yet she gets a free pass. How could he do that to me, he claims to live me yet does something like this. Oh god Caroline stop crying he isn't worth it. I hate him, I hate her, how is she capable of taking care of a child, how is it that the one thing I ever wanted she gets. Again making my life hell. She is the source to all my problems; she is the one causing me this hurt. How could he be with someone like that? Go Caroline I said stop crying!_

But she can't. So she runs into the woods to get as far away from him as possible. _Oh god, what if they did it on the couch I was sat in, or the bed I was lay in. _her crying becomes louder and she collapses into the nearest tree sliding down to sit against it. Why does everything happen to her? It hurts so much, the pain is unbearable. She closes her eyes and just lets her mind take control…

_**(Flashback)…**_

Elena comes from behind and hits Caroline to the floor.

'Who's going to get hurt?'

She slams Elena back down into the ground.

'Not bad, not technically good but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business.' Elena swings for her again but misses. But gets a few kicks in.

'Errgh, just stop, this isn't you and you know it. You hurt my mum Elena, how far are you going to take this.'

'Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting your mum? Don't you get it? I. Don't. Care.'

'Elena.' She barley gets out.

'Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows you might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus, you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus.' she gives her a triumphant grin.

'Shut up.'

'Make me.'

Caroline attacks her but she dodges most of them and says 'you fight like a girl.'

Pushes Caroline's hand back so it breaks, Elena grabs a branch off the tree and stabs it into Caroline gut and goes in for the heart when the Salvatore's showed up and took her.

_**(End of flashback)**_

_Maybe that's exactly what I need to do, turn it off. All my problems would disappear. All was spot on she would have to feel guilty about anything anymore. Sure she would have no emotions but she could do what the hell she wanted. I mean look at Elena now she turned it back on, she an even bigger mess than she was before. Yes this is what she needs; it's what she has to do._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She's not in his room, not in the house. Why did she just disappear like that?_

'Caroline!' he shouts again for what felt like the hundredth time. He runs into the woods and soon enough picks up her scent and simply follows. Coming to a stop he senses her near, scanning the area around him to find it empty. Then suddenly he's slammed into the nearest tree and her lips crash into his. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He pulls her shoulders back and asks 'what are you doing?'

'What does it look like, I'm giving in.' he knows that look far too well, he seen it on many vampires throughout the century's and on Elena only a few weeks ago. Her light gone, she turned everything off. Her emotionless expressions send him pain. How could he let this happen to her? Then she starts to kiss him again, all of his thoughts vanish like they were never there. Minutes pass and he breaks them apart again while she just sighs in annoyance.

'We can't, this isn't you.' He finally gets out. He wants her so badly, but not like this.

'Oh come on. I can assure you I am so much more fun than the were-slut.'

'You know about that?' he replies once again the look of shock spreads across his eyes.

'Yes. Elijah seems delighted about it. I however find it completely delusional; I mean you both aren't exactly the best role models for a child. One who grew up without their parents and no morals and the other who spent his life making mistake after mistake all because his own father couldn't love him.'

She begins to move closer again, their bodies almost touching as she moves her lips to his ear and whispers.

'Picking up Tyler's leftovers has become your thing, why stop now?'

Their lips touch again and he can't help but respond. He knows he should stop but he just doesn't want to. She begins to lift his shirt up as he places his hands on both sides of her neck, moves his lips to her ear, reciprocating her early move and whispers

'I'm sorry Caroline.' And snaps her neck but catching her before she hits the ground and heads back to his mansion.

**well there you go. An emotionless Caroline. Also i am sorry if any of you didn't want the hayley and baby drama to be included in this but i can assure you it will all come together better as we go through the story. Not too sure how long i am going to make this story but we will see how it goes. if any of you have any requests please don't be afraid to PM or review. although i must add i have never attempted smut so don't expect any in the story. Thank you for reading, all of your reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Interferences

**Sorry about the long wait...a whole week! :/ and i am sorry this is only going to be short. but as you may have noticed i am making this into a full story and not just a few chapters. again i would like to say thank you for all the reviews they are wonderful. :)**

**once again i do not own tvd or the characters in it. :( enjoy my lovelies xxx**

Caroline rises from her uncomfortable slumber, darkness still lingering in the air.

_I must have been out for almost 24hours._

She places her hand on her neck and cracks it back into its rightful place.

_I feel so much better, Elena was definitely right about the thrill of no emotions, you can do as you please and right now I'm hungry._

She scans the room falling upon a sleeping Klaus in the chair across the room, so she makes her way to the large window, quietly opening it and flashes her way through the woods once again.

_Ah there is nothing better than the smell of fresh air at night, well except for blood obviously._

She slowly weaves in between the trees waiting to come across the delicious spell of the blood she so desperately craves. Drinking from blood bags every day is not the way to quench her thirst to say the least. Then it hits her, the sweet, sweet smell that quickly invades her nose, the smell that has every vampire eventually giving into their bloodlust and now it was her turn. She catches the human girl with long brown locks that come down to her shoulders, wearing a pair of worn out dark jeans and a simple black vest-top with hiking boots and a military jacket to match. Sitting on a small tree stump, water bottle in hand ad trying for phone signal in the other. She slowly approaches the girl from behind.

'You won't find signal here, it's way outside of town.' She says startling the girl that now stands before her.

'It was worth a shot. I'm lost; do you by any chance know the way back to town?'

'I most certainly do, but I'm quiet thirsty do you mind if I take a sip?'

'Sure.' The girl replies and moves closer to Caroline and holds the bottle out for her to take. Caroline then looks into the girls dark brown eyes and says 'don't scream' in almost a whisper and then roughly grabs the girl by her shoulders, sinks her fangs into her neck and devours the taste of her blood.

_God I've missed this._

Her heartbeat is almost a distant memory and Caroline is about to enjoy the last bit of her meal when she is gently pulled away from the girl. Her anger is intensified.

_Damn it Klaus! _She says in her mind, while mentally thinking of ways to make him hurt for putting her in a bad mood. She turns round to see the girl has left having been healed and launches herself onto him knocking them to the ground. She looks up to his face ready to give him a piece of her mind but to her surprises she is only greeted with…

'Elijah?'

**Thank you for reading, please post a review they really mean a lot. to continue this story i am probably going to swerve it into the direction of New Orleans soon and because i live in England i have know absolutely nothing about it, so i would really appreciate any suggestions you have about how i should set the scene in New Orleans later in my story. i love you all Klaroline shippers! xxx :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Greeting's Miss Caroline

**I am really sorry this is probably the shortest paragraph ever, i have had a lot of studying and other issues to deal with lately so i apologies in advance. this chapter is really just a filler, but i promise you the next one will be great. thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed it really means a lot to me. **

_**Reply to Justine -**_

**I am definitely going to get Caroline to mess with Klaus for a while, if you have any suggestions just ask. i totally agree with you that he should take a hit even though i love him to bits he did try to kill her a few times and not to mention her friends and family. thank you for the reviews :)**

**Enjoy ;) xxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Elijah?'

'Miss Forbes, nice to meet you.' He says in a soft firm tone. Caroline slowly lifts herself off Elijah and he stands dusting off his black suit jacket and trousers.

'Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans?'

'Yes, but I thought it was time to pay my siblings a visit.'

'Oh, well I would say it's nice meeting you but you spoiled my meal.' She replies through gritted teeth still slightly pissed about it.

'Well my apologies Miss Caroline, but I would like to speak with you. Come walk with me?' he asks politely while holding his hand out towards her.

'What could you possibly want, we have never spoken before and I have better things to be doing with my time.' She says while walking past his hand to stand beside him.

'I'm sure you do. I remember when I first turned off my emotions; it was the year 1492 just after Katherina turned herself. I assume Elena told you that story. Well I was very angry at my brother Niklaus for not attempting to save Katherina when I had the chance. He didn't care about what I wanted, so I turned everything off and went on a killing spree and tried to kill Niklaus. Unfortunately for me I ended up in a box for 100 years when Rebekah decided to un-dagger me. I certainly do see why you believe you are better off this way, but in the long run Miss Caroline I'm afraid you just end up having even bigger emotions to deal with than the last time.' He answers her as they begin to make their way through the woods.

'I am well aware of this Elijah, just look at Elena she's a complete mess now she has her emotions back, I don't see why I should ever have to turn them back on. Now if that is all I have someone to meet with.' She replies without even noticing where they were heading.

'I understand why you would think this, but know this sooner or later you are going to let everything back inside because that is what us vampires do, just ask Stefan about his ripper days or Damon or even Niklaus.' He says while coming to a halt in front of the mansion.

'Whatever.' She rolls her eyes at him and starts to make her way back home.

'You should stay with us Miss Caroline, I'm sure you don't want to end up draining your mother dry.' He shouts as an attempt to catch her attention.

'She's already dead'

They stand their silent for a few minutes, while she makes her decision

'But i accept your offer, just for today considering how nice you have been to me.' She gives Elijah a quick smile and they both enter into the living room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**like i said it was short but i am working on the next chapter to be extra long for all you guys...thank you for reading :) xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Victory

**here's another chapter for you guys and so soon, lucky you. again this is more of a filler and i am taking all of your requests into consideration. thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows they mean so much to me and there a real motivator.**

**again i do not own tvd or the characters...please enjoy! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Brother, I believe I have found what you were looking for.' Elijah states nodding bringing is hand around Caroline to guide her into the room.

'Elijah, what brings you here at such short notice?' He says completely ignoring Elijah's words.

'Well considering…

'I assume to drag your ass back to New Orleans, after all nobody wants you here.' Caroline interjects cutting Elijah off mid-sentence.

Klaus already getting irritated by Caroline's new behavior speaks up. 'if that is what you've come here for then you have wasted your time, I…

'What he means to say is that he's too afraid to show he actually wants this child so he decides to push it away instead, like he has done to Rebekah numerous times and you just now.' Caroline interrupts once again.

Klaus lets out a small growl.

'Although I would like you too consider joining me back in New Orleans I have already said everything that needed to be discussed on the phone, I simply paid a visit to find out why the sudden change in deciding to stay in mystic falls and Caroline has already given me the answer. I'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon.' Elijah says answering Klaus's previous question.

'Why don't you get yourself cleaned up Miss Caroline, there's a bathroom upstairs first door on the left.' he adds gesturing to the stairs.

'Don't mind if I do and although it's very gentlemanly of you to address me as Miss, please call me Caroline.' She replies.

He just gives her a nod and she descends up the grand white staircase using Vampire speed. While Klaus pours himself and Elijah a glass of whiskey and hands it to him.

'Elijah nothing you say is going to change my mind.'

'I'm sure it won't but what are you expecting to do about Caroline, you can't simply compel her you know she will never forgive you and there's nothing keeping her here so how do you going to approach the problem?'

Klaus doesn't respond hinting that he has yet to come up with a solution so Elijah continues.

'Decided which emotion would be best to anchor and then go from there. I you would like any help I am willing to offer.'

Klaus stays silent for several minutes and then says 'Probably happiness, anger isn't going to work since that's what she's giving out now and anything to do with this place will just bring back unwanted memories.'

'Well bring her to New Orleans, it's full of the supernatural and you know she will have a good time, who wouldn't.'

'No!...

'I think I can speak for myself thank you' Caroline speaks up while entering the room wearing nothing but a towel after exiting the shower.

'And I would love to go Elijah; you could give me a tour.' She says smiling brightly to Elijah completely ignoring Klaus altogether.

'Then it's settled, we leave at 10.00am tomorrow morning.'

Another growl escapes Klaus not in the slightest happy about this.

Elijah makes his way upstairs heading to his room and Caroline follows ready to change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So they're officially off to New Orleans, who's excited? Thank you for reading...please keep the reviews coming, i love you all. xxx :)**


	12. Author's Notes 2 x

**Author's notes**

Hi, I'm really sorry this is not an update. First of all thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows they just push me to creating this story at a quicker pace and I have another story already up my sleeve which I will be posting when I complete this one. It will be centered on a made up character but will included many of the originals, i will give you more details about it soon if any of you are interested. Next I have a few questions for you to answer that I would love your overall opinion on please. ;)

1) Do you like the idea of having Caroline accompany Klaus and Elijah to New Orleans?

2) Tell me how you would like me to set the scene in New Orleans.

3) How do you think Klaus should attempt to get Caroline's humanity back? Through happiness, sadness, anger you name it.

4) Do you think Caroline's humanity should return?

5) I have included the baby plot-line in this story but probably only briefly so how would you like me to incorporate the witches into the story?

6) Who should Caroline meet? Marcel? Camille?

7) Should Caroline and Hayley have some sort of fight/argument?

Again any more suggestions are welcome. ;)

Thank you for reading my story can't believe how popular it has become compared to the disaster that was my first attempt at fan fiction. LOL. I promise you at least one more update by Sunday. And who's excited about Dexter- last season, I know I am ;) wooh! i love you people! ;) xxx


	13. Chapter 11: New Orleans

_**hello, i am really sorry i believe this is the shortest chapter ever but i just felt bad about making you all wait for so long. I will try my best to update again either later on or tomorrow as i am going on a short trip Monday - Wednesday so you won't be recieving an update till Thursday at the earliest. Also thanks again for all the reviews your ideas are wonderful and they really do help to open my imagination further to hopefully become a bit more creative. **_

_**As i mentioned in my last update i will be posting another story shortly...it will be about Cassia Petrova.. as you may guess is Katherine's daughter..poor Katherine :'(. i have had this idea for a long time now and it will be set in New Orleans for the most part but will include Mystic Falls, i will be keeping a lot of the story-lines from TVD but will be adding a few of my own to the mix. **_

_**Anyways...i do not own tvd or the characters..Enjoy :) x**_

As she stepped out from the private plane that they just had to take, she could feel everything that hides within New Orleans, the amount of culture and history that was behind the French quarters is wonderful, the nightlife especially is one of the best features she had yet to experience according to both Mikaelson's that now weaved her through the crowds that scatter across the full length of bourbon street. Of course they didn't stay long and headed straight to their home which was surprisingly not as big as the mansion back in mystic falls, but despite this it certainly did scream beauty.

Klaus who still seemed pissed at Elijah for bringing Caroline her with them just dropped his bags and left without a single word and that just left Elijah and her in the house.

'Mi…Caroline, this will be your room.' Elijah said opening the door for her to reveal a spacious room with blue and white bedding, furniture and a walk in closet. The room shined so bright and she actually liked it even more than the interior that flows through the rest of their home.

'It's lovely Elijah, but I'm going for a drink and see what this place has to offer. I would like it if you would show me around.'

'As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, but I'm sure Niklaus wouldn't mind taking you down later.'

'I'm sure he would, but I do not wish for him to when will you be free for me?' she asked nicely but the look in her eyes showed nothing.

'I should be returning round about 9, we could take a trip to one of my favourite bars, the atmosphere is just wonderful.'

'Great I will make myself at home, until then.' She replied as she began to wonder though the rooms around the house.

Elijah just simply nodded and went on his way to find Klaus.

**_thank you for reading and again i am sorry for the short update...love you all :) xx_**


	14. Chapter 12: Letting go

**i know, it's been so long and i said i would update Thursday. really sorry for the wait. i want to thank all of you guys for reviewing and following my story i love you all and your suggestions are great. once again i do not own tvd or the characters in it. Enjoy my lovelies :) x**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bar was packed, music bursting through the speakers and over 100 bodies moving across the dance floor. They made their way too three stools at the bar. Elijah on her left and Klaus on her right. The bartender poured each of them a glass of bourbon and was on her way. Klaus seemed to be in a bad mood as always and well Elijah was just Elijah. Fed up of doing absolutely nothing all day she made her way to the dance floor and flung herself about keeping her rhythm steady in time with the music making her hair sway around her features.

'Where did you go brother?' Elijah asked politely, careful not to trigger Klaus anger which spread across his face.

'The witches are making more demands and I don't like it, I went to teach them a lesson in being honourable.' He responded.

'I have you went about that nicely Niklaus.' Elijah said in a harsher voice, not happy with his decision. 'We wouldn't want anything to go wrong so early would we?'

'Exactly, I put the witches in line so they know where they stand and we can get this over with. I could just kill marcel and be done with it, but they must abide by rules or whatever.' He says and nocks his shot back into his throat loving the feeling of the slight burn it gives off.

'Nik...' Elijah was about to speak up when Caroline comes in-between the two.

'Come and dance with me Elijah, I love this song.' She asks with a slight smile.'

'Maybe later…' 'Oh come on, it will be fun.' She interjects and pulls him of his seat towards the dance floor.

He spins Caroline round a few times and they begin to dance slowly.

'How are you finding New Orleans so far Caroline?' Elijah asks.

'It's great, so much more fun and exciting than mystic falls, especially with you to calm the mood.' She replies.

'Well I'm glad you like it, you should take a walk down Bourbon Street tomorrow, It's relaxing and full of joy. You will love it.'

'I will thank you for the advice. What do you enjoy best about this place?'

'Well me and my family used to live here a while back but unfortunately Mikael was on our tail and we fled. You know we built this town from scratch and to answer your question I love the energy and peace that used to flow and still does now through the city.'

'Wow, well you did a great job it's wonderful. I would love to hear more about that.'

'I'm sure you would, maybe another time. I think it's your turn, what do you love about mystic falls? Obviously it's your home as it is mine, I remember when me and my brothers used to go sit down by the lake and watch the sun rise. Rebekah loved the flowers that were scattered nearby.'

'I love the fresh smell of daisy in the springtime. I used to get out of bed extra early to sit on my front porch and watch the sun peak over the trees in the distance.' She replies for a moment showing slight happiness but it's gone as soon as it came. 'I think it's time for another drink she says and shoots over to the bar.

'Same again.' She calls out to the blond bartender.

'Enjoying yourself love?' Klaus asks.

'Yes your brothers a good dancer.' She replies not wanting to engage in conversation.

'Good.' He replies as he gazes over her body, loving the short red dress coming mid-thigh that hugs her curves perfectly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go chapter 12. a little bit of Elijah and Caroline bonding and dancing.**

**As i mentioned i have another story up my sleeve and her name is Cassia Petrova i would love you guys to just read my little prologue here..its not the best and might change in time but read please and let me know what you think.**

•_She is finally here, mystic falls the place her mother once called home. it may not look much but the last time she stepped foot her was over 150 years ago, just after the fire at fells church. All she needed to find there now was the moonstone and she could be on her way. She was the only vampire left around there after they burned them alive. If only she had arrived sooner, she could have saved her mother. She came to terms with it pretty quickly actually and didn't here anything about her until one day back in New Orleans Marcel mentioned her name, something about the moonstone and the Salvatore's. Damon and Stefan she believed there names were. Obviously now she was under Marcel's control she could do nothing about it and surprisingly the arrival of a certain Mikaelson just made her day, better yet century lighten up. So here she was making her way to an address accompanied by the Gilbert's._

**Prologue for you guys, i'm not sure about it so tell me about your thoughts. **

**Reply to Justine - **_thanks for the review i agree with almost everything you have said and there will definitely be some Hayley & Caroline conflict and more Elijah & Caroline bonding/ jealousy time things._

**Reply to hybridspuppy -** _thank you i love this idea and probably going to include this now. it's great thank you for the review your awesome._

**Reply to Ballet101 -** _thank you for the review and yes there will be more Klaroline building up along the way, it may start of minimal for now but it will progress. :)_

**Reply to Mah Luka -** _Thank you for answering mt questions your ideas are great and hopefully this story will turn out the way i planned. thank you. :)_

**well until next time ... keep the reviews coming :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 13: Payback sucks

**Hi. I' back. first of all i just finished today for the summer holidays, wooh! so i will try and update more frequently because i will have a lot of spare time on my hands. second thank you again for your reviews they are great to read, you people are too nice. third i will try to included everyone's requests and hopefully this story turns out to meet your needs, i don't like to disappoint. **

**i do not own tvd or the characters involved in it. enjoy everyone! :)  
**

'Morning, sweetheart, finally decided to join us then.' Klaus asks as Caroline strolls down the staircase and takes a seat on the opposite coach facing both brothers.

'Well, everybody needs their beauty sleep once in a while. Last night was a surprising turn of events.' She replies turning her gaze to stare at Elijah who has now moved towards one of the bookshelves placed in the right corner of the living room.

'Let's just forget about that little mishap shall we please.' He replies.

'How could we possibly forget about you dancing along the bar for half the night, I had to drag you down.' Klaus says trying to contain his laughter as he replays the scene in his head. If only Kol could have seen him.

'I have to say alcohol certainly isn't your strong point, although you did drain the bar.' Caroline adds with a smile plastered across her face.

'Niklaus could I have a word with you please?' Elijah responds quickly trying to get back to more important matters.

Klaus doesn't reply and just follows Elijah through to the study. Leaving Caroline to her own thoughts. As she was about to listen in on the brother's conversation the door to the mansion has burst open and someone shouts 'Elijah! Klaus!'

Caroline recognizes that voice all too well and flashes into the hallway pinning the girl to the wall.

'Just the girl I've been waiting for.' Caroline smirks and then grabs her by the neck pulling her off the floor to meet her eyes. Hayley's eyes widen in fear, Caroline seeing this speaks again.

'Oh don't worry sweetie I'm not going to kill you or anything, just a little payback would be nice.' She tightens her grip on Hayley's neck and is about to twist when she's pulled right out of her grasp and she is pulled back. Caroline growls under her breath at Klaus and Elijah for ruining her moment.

'Get off me! You ruined my fun!' she shouts at Klaus who lets go of her arms.

'Caroline, there is no need for such violence.' Elijah says trying to calm the mood.

'There is every need for violence Elijah. That bloody bitch snapped my neck not too long ago. It's only fair I return the favor. She says and they all move into the living room.

'Why are you here? I thought the witches would have disposed of you by now' Klaus asks trying to contain his anger and hatred towards the girl.

'Niklaus!' Elijah scolds.

Klaus just rolls his eyes and waits for her to elaborate.

'The witches sent me, they are becoming extremely impatient and angered by your lack of cooperation. I came to see if Elijah had convinced you to do so. Also I heard little miss teen drama over here was present.' She gestures to Caroline also showing her hatred.

'What happen, Tyler finally decided to call it quits and you show up here craving attention.' She smiles viciously obviously pleased she hit a nerve as she pinned against the wall again with Caroline's arm pushing against her neck.

'Unlike you we don't all have to beg for It.' she hisses. Then she sniffs the air and catches a familiar scent. She slowly moves back and states 'You smell like him.'

'What?' Hayley asks in almost a whisper.

'Tyler.' She replies.

**well that was chapter 13, wow that's a lot of chapters i'm surprised i have been able to keep up. please review and give me your honest opinion and request are welcome. if you would like me to create any drabbles/one-shots about Klaroline or any Tvd pairing of your choice you are welcome to PM me and i will give it my best shot. Also please check i my new story it's called **_'i need you, you need me, so sweetheart won't you please stay with me' _**it is a Klaroline story based in 4x18 episode and will only be a few chapters long, i expect about 3. thank you for reading, until next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 14: Show me your teeth

**Hello lovelies, i am so, so, so sorry how long you have had to wait for me to update this time. I would usually be giving you excuses round about now but i simply don't have one so i won't bore you with them. I apologies for the extremely long wait and hopefully you will like my next chapter, please i you would be kind enough to drop me a review i would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, i have taken a new person's POV and hopefully you won't hate me too much for exploring this, i am looking forward to continuing this story after my horrible writers block. Anyway enough about me, please enjoy. :) xxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Then she sniffs the air and catches a familiar scent. She slowly moves back and states 'You smell like him.'_

'_What?' Hayley asks in almost a whisper._

'_Tyler.' She replies._

**Hayley's POV...**

I didn't respond, there was no point denying it when their vampire senses would always without a doubt see beyond such lies. So I said nothing, just hopefully waiting for this to blow over. Yeah right think realistic here Hayley, I'll probably be leaving in a body bag and shipped off to my grave if I'm lucky enough that someone actually cares. Caroline looks livid, i thought when a vampire shuts off their humanity they don't give a tiny rats ass about anything so why does she give a damn about whom I smell of? I wonder what finally got her to turn it off, from what I have heard and unfortunately witnessed is she would never willingly abandon her emotions, and let me tell you she's full of them. She keeps so much locked up inside that cute, smart, little brain of hers. If I wasn't planning on sacrificing Klaus's hybrids back in the day her plan would have been genius. Intelligent, bloodsucking neurotic bitch!

'Where is he?' Klaus growled under his breath.

Soon followed by Caroline 'Where is he? Is he here? In New Orleans?' She asked still with that creepy hollow look in her eyes.

I don't know what to say, if looks could kill right now then everyone in this room would be happy to see me fall. Well maybe not Elijah. God this plan the witches got me into is ridiculous, I can't believe I let Tyler convinced me to agree with Sophie and her little coven. Just so he could yet again try to execute Klaus. Yeah like that's ever going to happen. Selfish bastard. I mean at least have a decent plan first and don't even get me started about not even formulating a backup. Tyler can be so clueless sometimes; I don't understand why I love him so much.

'Tell me where he is. Now!' Klaus growled again taking slow predatory steps towards me like he's getting ready to pounce on his prey. He should have realized by now that i can pounce just as hard, he knows how much I love to play games.

'I don't know he's on his way back to mystic falls.' I replied and the next thing Klaus is out the door. Elijah stays with us but pulls out his phone to try and contact Klaus i presume, while keeping a close eye on myself and Caroline.

'You're together aren't you?' Caroline stated rather than asked.

'Yes.' I replied in an almost whisper.

The Caroline started to laugh creepily might i add, it's actually quite disturbing.

'You've been together this whole time, sneaking around everyone's back. You know I bet this is all another idiotic plan of yours to slaughter more and more people. Actually scratch that, you've got Tyler rapped around you little finger once again, ready to do your dirty work for you. I bet there isn't even a bloody baby.' Caroline says in anger. No humanity, yeah right. She couldn't control those mood swings even if she were dead.

Laughter escapes me now. 'I'm sorry to break it to you sunshine but there most certainly is a baby and let me tell you it was a hell of a ride to get here. You should know.' I smile back and quickly try to make a run for it out the door, when Caroline is suddenly in my view and flings me back into the nearest wall.

Next thing I'm being pulled up by my hair. She whispers into my ear 'you should answer my questions were-slut or I might dive in for a late night snack.' She hisses and her vampire fangs drop and slowly graze my skin, Elijah is talking down the phone with Klaus at this point so I do the only thing I can do. I bite down hard into her shoulder and watch as her features slowly retreat and her eyes turn back to their blue ever so slightly and she hits the ground. Elijah then appears by her side and i take my escape and run for it. No doubt Klaus will be after me too now after finding out about Caroline and soon mine and Tyler's plans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you go guys, was it worth the wait? Yes? No? I don't think so and i will try and get my next chapter up in the next few days to make it up to all of you. Thank you for reading and don't be shy to leave a review about your thoughts or ideas about my story so far, or PM me if you prefer. Until next time lovelies... :) xxx**


	17. Author's Notes 3 x

Hello, firstly I apologize if you thought this was an update, sadly I am terrible lately at keeping up with my writing and updating! I have had no ideas or inspiration what so ever for this story and most of my others. So I am really sorry for that. I promise I will improve soon on this!

So, I want to ask you guys a few questions regarding my story so I know what you think should happen or you want to happen and hopefully I get some motivation from this. It worked out great last time and I got some wonderful ideas and feedback.

Ok…

1) What do you like and what don't you like about my story? (I welcome criticism; it helps a lot to know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve on those things.)

2) What do you think could be improve in my story?

3) Would you like any new characters to be brought into the story? If so specify who please. (Bonnie or Katherine? Or maybe even the dead like Kol? I can make that work too.)

4) Is there anything specifically you would like to see written in the story? After all I am writing for all you Klaroliners!

5) Do you want Caroline to turn back on her humanity in the next chapter/s or would you like to experience more emotionless badass Caroline?

6) I am probably going to focus on Klaroline a lot more from now on like I did in the first few chapters of this story, but if anybody wants another pairing added to the story please do share. I would be happy to bring new characters into it!

Also, I received a review a couple chapters back from…

_**ImpossibleHearts **_

_I love it love, can't wait for the next chapter, though I'd like to know more about the dancing on the bar._

If anybody would like to know the story of Elijah's bar night, I might consider creating a separate one-shot based on that scene so please review or PM me if you are interested in this!

Another one-shot idea...i am thinking of posting a Marcel & Rebekah (Before The Originals airs) because i like the idea of these 2 so if you would be interested in reading this please do tell! :)

One other thing, i posted a new story a few weeks ago called: **_Complicity and conspiracy shadows the heart_**_._ If you guys would kindly read the first chapter i would be very grateful because i have some awesome ideas for the story and i really am looking forward to writing it. (The story basically is about a girl Kolina Valdis. It starts of in 10th century where she is a werewolf and the originals are all human along with Tatia who plays Kolina's best friend and just to let you know nobody knows about Kolina being a werewolf and that's all i have to share on this for now. So please do go check it out!

Any other thoughts or ideas you have please drop a review. I do want to apologize again for this not being an update and hopefully I will be getting back on track with my writing soon, although I probably will update on weekends since I am back at school and have a ton of work to do. Thank you all so much for following ,favouriting, reviewing and just taking the time to read my story I am very grateful and hope you are all enjoying it.

Also I'm sorry if anyone didn't want Hayley to be involved but I can assure you she won't be much of a problem from now on or ever in this story just to let you know. I honestly just wanted to explore how It would feel and turn out to write from her perspective because not many people do. Anyway I should stop my rambling now and get to brainstorming ideas…until next time! :) xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
